Belonging
by kausingkayn
Summary: Sometimes people are born into greatness. Other times they fall into it, or carve their own pathway. Sometimes they're pushed into greatness. I was always different. Me, well, I was adopted into it. My name is Katylin Lisa Harkness-Jones.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I was sitting at home one day, when all of a sudden I was hit with this idea. I sat down, and wrote pretty much the whole thing in a few hours. So, don't blame me for anything weird, blame my fingers. ^_^**

**I know that some of the information you are going to be reading may not fit with the show's timeline at first, but when you read the last chapter, you'll understand that it fits within the actual timeline. Um, this is set anytime during the second season before Owen gets killed (the first time.)**

**Thanks to my awesome BetaReader, without you this wouldn't sound like it does. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas, my computer, and Katylin.**

* * *

Sometimes people are born into greatness. Other times they fall into it, or carve their own pathway. Sometimes they're pushed into greatness. I was always different. Me, well, I was adopted into it.

My name is Katylin Lisa Harkness-Jones, and this is my story. I lived a pretty normal (if you can call it that) life, for the first 15 years of my life. Then everything changed on my 16th birthday.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?

Let me jump back a bit and try to make things less confusing, even though I doubt that will happen. How about a week or so before my 16th birthday? It was several months until High School graduation, and I was at the top of my class. Yeah, that may seem a little bit off, seeing how most seniors graduate at the age of 18, but, according to Tad, I was special. My brain was wired differently than normal kids, allowing me to comprehend and learn faster. Really, it didn't feel all that weird to me; I just never needed anyone to explain anything twice to me.

I wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school, far from it actually. But, then again, I wasn't one of those friendless losers. I had plenty of people I'd hang out with after school, and even more that I partied with. However, I only had two best friends. And one guy that may possibly become my boyfriend.

Julieann, or Jay as I call her, is my best-best friend. I met her the first day I went to school, and we stuck together like glue. She is two years older than I am, but that doesn't make any difference. She's one of the only two people who have ever met my whole family. The other one is Kyle, my flamboyant guy-friend who has this everlasting crush on Jack (although I can't really blame him). Then there's Derek, this boy who I've gone out with a couple times, and we had a few real good snogs, but I don't know if I could classify him as a boyfriend yet. He, and all the rest of my friends, have only met Tad. He's the one who, as Jack puts it, 'represents my home life.' The face of the Harkness-Jones family, I guess.

I live with Tad in his two-bedroom apartment, which is only a few minutes away from his work. Sometimes Jack will stay the night there, other times Tad will stay at Jack's place, leaving me to myself. Sometimes I'll go with them, but ever since Owen sat me down and gave me 'the talk' I've declined every offer of sleeping over at Jack's when Tad went along.

Now, you're probably wondering whether or not I know about Torchwood. Obviously, I do. In fact, it's my life, my second home. I go there every day after school to use the computers for my homework, the gun range for target practice, and the autopsy lab for self-governed dissections. I've been given the job of cleaning Janet's cell, feeding Myfanwy when Tad is too busy, and manning the tourist center when the team is out on a call. In fact, I've been on a few Weevil hunts myself. I've always wanted to be an official part of the Torchwood team; it's something I wanted really badly. And I was going to get it. I learned about Torchwood when I was 13, even though I had it pretty much figured out that Tad didn't afford all his nice suits from a tourist officers salary. Jack had taken me on a tour of the hub and promised me, that on my 16th birthday, I would become part of the Torchwood group.

Of course, he soon regretted that decision.

**--Torchwood--**

"Kat! Katylin!"

I turned at the sound of my best friend's voice and waved, stopping my quick feet to allow her to catch up with me. She was running, the book bag on her back bouncing with each step. I started to walk again once she had caught up with me, and our feet unconsciously slid into harmony. "What's up Jay?"

"There's a group of us getting together after the game today and going down to _Clarks _afterwards, want to come?"

I smiled, unable to help it. _Clarks _was a huge club that was set in downtown Cardiff. It was known for its cheap liquor, good music, and easy ID checks. Even the most rubbish fake ID on the block could get you in (not that mine was rubbish, of course). I made one about a year ago when I was with Jack in the hub in the middle of the night, Tad being gone on some trip and not trusting me on my own. He kept it someplace safe where he said Tad would never find it, although I really didn't believe there was such a place.

"Course I'm in! Will Derek be there?"

Jay nodded, her eyes shining. "Yeah, and this cute bloke I met a few days ago, he's in _College_."

We both giggled.

The ring of the bell interrupted any further conversation. It was time to go to the second to last class of the day, which, for Jay, was an advanced math class, and for me was Torchwood. I had taken a lot of classes online to get my diploma, and because of that was able to get the last two periods of school free, giving me more time for what I loved the most. I had already gotten letters from pretty much every college in Cardiff, and even a few from America, but I had already made up my mind. College was for normal people who weren't bothered with things like Aliens and the weekly apocalypses, and you didn't need a College education for Torchwood.

I waved at some of my classmates who I barely call friends as I walked down the halls, pausing a moment to talk to one of my teachers about a paper due the next week. I stopped and talked to Kyle for a few moments about the party that night, and shared some gossip with some team members from the Volleyball Varsity team. I was a spiker for the Varsity girls' volleyball team at my high school, the one and only sport that I was good at. Our final game was tonight, and it was set to be a good one.

I finally made it to my car and started the engine, pulling out my cell phone and dialing Tad's number. Yes, I know I'm over a year under the driving age, but having connections with an agency beyond the government has its advantages.

"Tad, I'm on my way, anyone there?" I spoke into the receiver, using only one hand on the steering wheel. Tad hated it when I did that, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

We spoke a little bit more then I hung up and focused on my driving. I made it to Torchwood several minutes later and walked in through the front door, not really feeling like being spontaneous that moment.

A small bell chimed as I pushed through the door to the tourist office and Tad looked up from his position behind the desk. As always, he was wearing a sharp three piece suit, his hair looking messy, but purposefully messy. He gave a small, thoughtful smile before turning his attention back to whatever it was he was looking at. He reached under the counter and pressed a button, opening the door down to Torchwood. I stopped long enough to give him a hug before bolting down to the hub; I needed to get that ID from Jack for the night, and get ready for the game. Tad already said he would come, like he always did. In fact, Tad was the one who came to everything. I knew that the others always recorded the CCTV footage and Tosh and Owen came when they could. Jack, however, had never really shown himself at my High School, and I kinda understand why. I know that he isn't from Earth and that he's immortal and all that, and I understand how he doesn't want to get connected with anything that might be used as leverage later on, but I guess he should have thought about that before getting seriously involved with Tad and agreeing to adopt a child that would carry his surname. Men.

"Oy, how's it?" I called as I entered the first level of the hub. Tosh looked up from her computer and smiled, giving me a little wave. Owen was up to his armpits in some kind of alien, and bothered only to give me a nod. I looked around for Jack, and followed Tosh's nod toward his office. Throwing my book bag down on the couch as I passed it, I shed off my jacket as well.

I knocked on Jack's door, learning the hard way about closed doors and Jack Harkness. Even though I knew Tad was upstairs, I still wasn't ready to take any risks; you had no idea with the man. I heard his voice and entered, smiling as I closed the door behind me.

"Hey Kat." He said, signing off on a paper that I was willing to bet a week's wages he didn't even read. That was Tad's job, and mine.

"'Ey." I sat down, making myself comfortable. "Jack, there's a party after my game today, I was hoping you'd let me use my ID."

Jack raised his eyebrow, but spun around in his chair and opened a filing cabinet, searching around for what I hoped was my fake ID. "Does Ianto know?"

I shook my head. "Does he need to?"

He laughed and pulled the ID out of the cabinet. However, when I reached for it he pulled his hand back. Great.

"I really don't feel like getting on Ianto's bad side." He gave me a meaningful look. "I'll give you the ID after the game when you have his permission to go."

I sighed and crossed my arms, not fully registering the whole sentence. "Why? You're as much as a parental figure on my legal documents as Tad is."

"Yeah, but I don't know how to make the coffee." Good point.

Then, what Jack had said hit me. "Wait, you're coming to the game?"

Jack smirked and nodded and I jumped up from the couch, running around the side of his desk and launching onto his lap, enveloping him with my arms. He had no idea how much it meant that he was coming to my last Volleyball game. As I pulled away I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, then grabbed the ID out of his hands before running out the door, hearing his playful yelling and empty threats as I left.

I stuck the ID in my pocket and hurried around the hub to finish my chores. I cleaned Janet's place, fed Myfanwy, put any pulled files not being used back where Tad wanted them, and bugged Owen as he worked on the alien he was dissecting, playing around with the time until I needed to get ready for the game. I ended up screwing around with Gwen's computer, replacing her background of Reese and her with a picture of Jack and Ianto making out on the kitchen counter, which I took with my camera a few weeks ago. I'd come home, wanting a peanut butter sandwich and instead saw my Tad and his boyfriend sticky and half-naked on top of each other. I took the picture then alerted them of my presence. The picture I would later use for blackmail, or a Christmas card, whichever came first. Hey, it's not my fault, blame Owen and Jack, they're bad influences.

Checking the time, I grabbed my gym bag and disappeared off to Jack's bedroom, where I used his bathroom to get changed. After I was prepped and ready for action, I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. It wasn't out of vanity or anything; it was just a pre-game tradition I went through, arming myself for the opponent. The same kind of mental preparation I did when Jack had taken me on those Weevil hunts. It always worked.

I looked like I fit in, with my normally messy brown hair pulled back in a smooth ponytail, the ends of my hair reaching my shoulder blades. My skin wasn't as tan as I would have liked it; I spent too much time under artificial light, although I knew that would change as soon as I became an official member of Torchwood. I was wearing my Volleyball uniform, which was white and black, the two most basic colors. The top of my uniform was a tank top with a V-neck and a collar, making it look professional. The bottoms were no more than spandex booty-shorts made to make fat girls look fat, skinny girls look skinny, and those in-between fat. I thought I fit into my uniform well. I didn't fill it out as much as some of the girls, but I also didn't look like a twig wrapped in blankets either. My kneepads were down around my ankles and my shoes were tied tight and ready for jumping. I felt ready.

I was wrapping my knuckles with white tape as I re-entered the hub, another pre-game tradition that meant nothing but mental readiness. I heard Jack whistle as I walked past and I rolled my eyes, smiling. I picked up my bag and grabbed my car keys, walking out of the door and back into reality.

**--Torchwood--**

It was all so exhilarating. From the neon scores on the scoreboard that proudly proclaimed victory to your hand still stinging from the last kill you had made to your legs still vibrating from the jump. The look of shock on the other teams faces after having the ball stuffed down their throats. The roar of the crowd as they just realized that the home team had won their final game, putting them in first place over all. The dream-like state you are in as you clap everyone's back, congratulating him or her on a great season, tears coming to your eyes as you realize this is the last game you will ever play. It was heaven.

As I listened to my coach's final words, I looked up in the stands and risked a wave at Tad and Jack, who were sitting up on the bleachers with Owen and Tosh. They all had smiles on their faces; Tad's the largest of them all. I found myself wishing that Gwen was there, but reminded myself for the hundredth time that she and Reese were away for a few days for vacation. The group all looked so normal, wearing jeans and t-shirts and blending in so well… other than Tad and his suit and Jack and his ever-present suspenders (Honestly, I don't know _why_ he wears the things with jeans, I know his pants fit just fine). I turned my attention back to the coach, but her speech was over. I was free.

I spent as little time as possible getting changed, pulling my jeans on over my Volleyball short and switching my shoes for flip-flops. I ran a brush quickly through my hair and pulled it back up into a neater ponytail then changed my shirt to something more appropriate for the evening. I wanted to talk to Tad and the others before going to _Clark's _with Jay and everyone else. I let Jay know of this plan then ran back out across the court, smiling. "So?"

"That was amazing Kat! Really great!" Tosh was the first to talk, giving me a big hug.

"Oy, pretty good." Owen shrugged and I slapped him on the arm playfully, both of us knowing he was teasing. Tad still hadn't stopped smiling, and Jack had that proud look on his face, which was plenty enough for me.

I saw Jack sneakily slide his hand around Tad's waist, and watched as Tad's face adopted that I'm-annoyed-that-you're-doing-that-in-public-but-I-like-it-too-much-to-say-anything look and I smirked, suppressing a laugh. You have no idea how many times he does that. I heard my name being called again and turned around to see Jay and Kyle walking toward me. Both looked ready to celebrate. Derek was trailing not far behind them, all smiles. I held up a patient finger and gave my attention back to my adopted family. "I'm gonna be with Jay an' them to celebrate tonight."

Jack nodded, his arm growing tighter on Tad's waist. I know understood his motive for the gesture. "Alright, Kat. You have fun, and I'll keep Ianto from worrying."

I gave Jack a 'thank-you' smile and ran off before Tad could get a word in edgewise, my fake ID safe in my back pocket. It was time for some fun.

**--Torchwood--**

There is one thing that I haven't really told you about me yet that is probably very important for the next part of my story. See, I have anger issues. At least, that's what Tad says. Jack has a simpler way of putting it. He just states that I don't find any obstacles in expressing myself. Basically, it means that I get angry kinda quick, and tend to _act_ on that anger before this genius brain of mine can tell my body that it probably isn't a very good idea.

It was because of this anger problem that I was currently in the back of Derek's car, resting my head on the back of his seat with my nose pointed towards the ceiling in hopes of stopping the bleeding long enough to drive somewhere without damaging his leather seats with blood. This anger problem was also the one to blame for me not being able to feel my right-hand, and for my breathing problems due to the sucker punch I'd just taken.

Turns out that several people at the bar had the same idea that we had, celebration after the Volleyball game. Also turns out that several people had noticed the subtle display of affection that Jack had performed, and were talking about it very loudly and rudely.

Another thing you should know. Although my legal last name _is _Harkness-Jones, most people know me as Katylin Jones, that being the name I used most of the time (honestly, having to write out 'Harkness-Jones' every time I wanted to sign my name was a pain). Since Jack usually never shows up to any school related function, no one other than my close friends and I know that Tad is in a relationship with another man. Sure, I could've used the term 'gay', or even his 'boyfriend', but I'm following Jack's example and sticking to the labels of either 'human' or 'alien', all other disregarded.

Anyway, I was only on my first drink, so you can't blame intoxication. You _can_ blame my great hearing and enormous ego that picks the worst of times to tell the world that it is very large. I knew that the group of guys was talking about Tad and Jack because the word 'suspenders' kept coming up, along with 'suits.'

Well, I pushed up off my barstool and approached the crowd, hands firmly on my hips. "How 'bout you blokes stop talkin' bout other people."

The leader of the pack of wolves smirked and drained the rest of his beer in a very disgusting manner. "Oy, you got a problem with us talkin' bout a couple of queers?"

"Yes. Yes I do." And my fists said the rest.

Jay, Kyle, and Derek happened to get over to where I was just in time to stop me from knocking out the leader. My nose had already been broken and there was blood down the front of my shirt. The other two boys were long past sleeping, and the head of the pack looked like he was about to pee his pants. That is what they get for messing with a girl trained by Torchwood for six years.

Needless to say, we were kicked out.

And so, that pretty much sums it up to where we are now. That is, lying in the back of Derek's car, wincing every time we went over a bump or pothole (there were a lot of those) and adamantly saying over and over again that I _don't_ need a hospital.

I haven't been to a hospital or doctor's office since I was adopted. Jack says that sometimes, alien artifacts and other things can mess with your body in minor ways, giving doctors strange readings on normal tests. That being said, Owen is the one who takes care of any injury or doctor-related problems, keeping us healthy and away from any testing labs.

I wanted them to take me to Owen's place. He could fix me right up and Tad never needed to know. However, all three of my friends wouldn't hear about it; mainly because Derek had no idea who Owen actually was, and wasn't comfortable leaving me anyplace but my Tad's. Great.

We finally pulled up in front of Tad's apartment complex. He lived on the third floor, so Derek parked the car, and all four of us got out and made the long trek for the elevator. The woman at the front desk gave me a halfhearted wave and shook her head; she was used to me showing up looking like I did now, along with all the other members of my family. The lift let us off on the third floor and we walked down to Tad's place, my head still aimed at the ceiling. I could feel the blood kinda pool in my nose, waiting for the opportune moment to spill everywhere. I was starting to get the feeling back in my right hand, but that wasn't really a good thing, for it bloody hurt.

Jay was the one who knocked on the door while Kyle and Derek held me on either side. I told them I was ok standing on my own, but neither of them believed me. Once again I say: men.

It was a few seconds before I opened the door that I remembered that either Tad would be at Torchwood, or Jack would be here. I was hoping it was the former, for I really didn't want to explain to Derek about the complex relationship between the two men. However, luck never really liked to play my side, and Jack was the one who answered the door.

I was almost expecting him to be half-naked, and let out a large breathe when I noticed he was wearing all of his clothes. He had on the same clothes he wore to my Volleyball game, save the suspenders and shoes. His lips, however, were another story; all red and puffy from whatever he and Tad had been doing. I'd rather not get into that.

He gave a large smile at my friends, until his eyes came to rest on me. Then, his smile grew even larger and he stepped aside to let everyone in. "Who made you mad this time, Kat?"  I just grunted, not really feeling like speaking.

He gestured for everyone to come in, and I pushed Kyle and Derek off of me, walking myself over to sit on the large couch, my head still tilted backwards. Derek stood uneasily in the doorway, and I inwardly cringed as Jack went over to talk to him.

"You're Derek, right?" I heard Jack say as he offered his hand.

"Uh, yeah." He replied back, shaking the offered hand hesitantly.

Jack seemed to catch on that Derek had no idea who he was. "Oh, I'm Captain Jack Harkness; Kat's dad and Ianto Jones' lover." The whole thing was said with one of his cocky smiles. Idiot. Why did he pick now of all times to be blunt?

Derek's face grew even uneasier. "I…Kat never told me she had two dads."

Jack shrugged. "Technically, she's got three, but who's counting?"

Great.

Of course, it was at that very moment that Tad decided to walk into the room to see exactly what all the commotion was about. He too was wearing the same clothes from that night, and had the same puffy look that Jack had. I grinned despite of myself.

"Bloody hell," was all that came out of his mouth before his cell phone was pressed against his ear. He was calling Owen, no doubt. Tad used his shoulder to hold the phone and made a shooing gesture with his arm. "Sorry 'bout this, but if you don't mind..."

Jay and Kyle got the message; they had been with me during these kinds of things before. No one was allowed to be around when Owen did his thing. Mostly because his thing had to do with alien equipment. They nodded and left, Jay promising to call the next day, and Kyle giving Jack a weak smile. Derek had already disappeared.

The room was quiet. Jack leaned against the closed door, his arms crossed. It was obvious that he wanted to know what happened (because he was curious, of course, not because he was angry) but wasn't going to let Tad know that. Sometimes I wondered who _really_ wore the pants in their relationship.

A rag was stuffed in my hands, and I was finally able to sit up straight. Right away I felt the blood start to trickle down my nose.

"What happened." It was more of a statement that a question, but I knew that Tad still wanted me to answer it.

"Peoble d'nt know how ta keeb deir moudths shud." I managed to slur. It was difficult to talk.

I watched Tad start to nibble on his bottom lip; that was never a good sign. He shook his head then stood up, holding his hand out. "I want your car keys, and you're staying here until your nose and hand are better."

My mouth dropped open. He couldn't be serious. I was supposed to be at the hub this weekend; Jack even promised to take me Weevil hunting. And to take away my car... I was as good as grounded. I looked over to Jack, but he just had his eyebrows raised. So much for the help I was hoping to get. I would have blown steam from my nose, but that was out of the question, so I just made a sound that I hoped was a grunt and dug in my pockets with my good hand, tossing him my keys. I hoped I was putting on a good show; I had another set of keys hidden in my room.

Tad took the keys and disappeared into the kitchen. Jack took that moment to jump onto the couch next to me and sling his arm around the back of it. "So, how many of them were there?"  I smiled.

**--Torchwood--**

I woke up fairly early the next morning; my body used to going in to Torchwood before noon on the weekends. I stretched and yawned, slowly opening my eyes, and giving silent thanks to Owen and his magical pain pills that stopped even broken knuckles from hurting.

I slid out of bed and rubbed my right hand, which was bandaged very thickly. The bandages stopped me from seeing the large black-and-blue marks accompanied by swollen skin that surrounded my knuckles. I scratched my nose, which was also covered by some bandages, and grabbed the clothes I'd wear that day. I needed something that said 'staying home all day' but was nice enough to wear outside. I entered the bathroom and stripped down, wrapping a towel around me as a slowly peeled the wrapping off of my nose. Wouldn't do to well if I took a made the bandages wet, now would it?

The first sign that something strange was going on should've been the lack of swelling around my nose and eyes. Last night hints of bruising leaked out under the wrapping, but this morning there were none. The second sign, which was a bit more obvious than the first, was that my nose was completely straight and blood-free. No blood pooled under my nostrils, no sickening bump on my nose showing where the bone broke, no bruising. It was perfect.

Now that I was almost completely freaked out, I quickly unwrapped my hand and stared at it. It too was flawless. No breaks or bruising at all. I flexed my hand, my eyes growing wide.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

**So, how'd I do? Please drop a review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wazzup! Sorry for taking so long to update, things were crazy. Hope that you guys like this as much as the first chapter. This is un-beta-ed, all mistakes are my own. Special thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers, keep it up guys!**

**Disclaimer: *bestfriend attack computer and edited this disclaimer for humor :D* If 'Kayn' owned Torchwood then A. Gwen would be dead and buried, B. Ianto would be hers, all hers, and C. John Hart would be MYNEEE!!! Rawr. Just cause she loves meh~ *xXBlueDazeXx wuz here* **

* * *

There were several things that were now clear to me.

One, something obviously wasn't normal. You don't just wake up one day and heal like any other bloke, then the next morning you're Wolverine. Two, the only rational explanation was that I came in contact with something while I was in the Torchwood hub and got some kind of side affect. Three, Tad said I was grounded until my nose and hand were better. Well, they're better.

I got dressed as quick as I could and grabbed my spare set of car keys, grabbing my cell as well, just in case Tad came home to find me gone and went on one of those rants of his. I locked the door behind me, practically ran down the stairs, and jumped into my car. I needed to get to the hub as soon as possible, just in case what was wrong with me would spread. I was raised as a Torchwood child, and alien threats were always in the front most of my mind. ***and here :P***

I arrived at the hub in record time and didn't even bother using the front door. I ran onto the invisible lift and waited for it to take me down into the depths of Torchwood. It shook, then started to downwardly move. I sat down and crossed my legs, the ride down being very slow. You would think that an exit point to a society that saves the world on a daily basis would have faster access to the outside world. Huh.

"What are you doing here?!" That would be Tad. The lift finally made its way to the ground floor and I stood up, hopping off. I flashed a smile and held up my hand.

"You said that until I was fixed, I was grounded. Well." I pointed to my nose as well.

A strange look crossed Tad's face and he ran his hand through his hair before placing his hands on his hips, pacing. Jack took that moment to bound into the conversation, and stopped, a surprised look on his face.

"Owen," He yelled. "Please tell me you found some alien medicine that heals injuries really fast."

"No." Owen's voice said as he poked his head around from the autopsy bay. "Why do – bloody hell!"

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed.

**--Torchwood--**

I swung my legs back and forth while I sat on the autopsy table, totally and completely bored out of my mind. Owen had gone to get the results from his computer over twenty minutes ago, with his only instructions for me being 'stay put.' Well, after waiting so long, (yes, 20 minutes is _very_ long) I decided I was tired of just staying put and I jumped down, off to hunt down the doctor or anyone else, really, that would explain to me why I was healing so fast.

I tip-toed through the hub, stopping when I came near the glass-paneled conference room. Damn, they were in there. To get close enough to hear them, I would be in direct sightline. It wouldn't do. Instead, I turned around and silently entered Jack's office, which was out of line of sight of the conference room. I turned his computer on and hesitated when I saw a password screen pop up.

Another damn.

I rested my fingers on the keys, waiting for my mind to run through all the possible passwords it could be. I automatically ruled out the obvious ones, and was on my way through combining different numbers when my fingers glided over the keyboard and the password was accepted. I sat there, frozen in shock for several seconds, trying to figure out exactly how I knew that. I put that problem aside for a later solving time and searched for the CCTV. Finding it, I pulled up the two feeds in the conference room and zoomed in on the individual faces. There was no audio, but as I stared at their lips, I was suddenly able to read what they were saying. Talk about creepy.

'We can't tell her.' That was Tad.

'We can't just lie to her either, Ianto. She's almost of age anyway.' Jack.

'Well, one things for sure, she can't go out on her own. Not with her results being like this.' What the hell was Owen talking about?

'My predictions don't look good either, Jack. I know you and Ianto wanted to wait, but she's started too soon.' Tosh too? Was there something wrong with me that they all knew? Did I have some kind of disease or something? I noticed that the meeting was coming to an end and I exited out of the CCTV, logging out of Jack's computer and running as stealthily as possible back to the autopsy bay, where I resumed my earlier position. However, the conversation that I had 'heard' ran over and over again in my head. Speaking of that, how did I do that? I never knew how to read lips before, everything was way too weird.

I looked up as I heard a door slam. Owen was the only one who walked toward me, and I saw both Jack and Tad walk into his office, neither of their faces looking happy. This wasn't going to go well.

"What's going on? What's wrong with me?" I asked with a voice that I hoped didn't sound _too_ desperate. They were starting to scare me.

Owen cleared his voice and gave a weak smile, a file that I was almost sure was mine being held very close to his chest. "Uh, Jack wants to see you."

I raised my eyebrow and hopped off the examination table. Again. "Alright. Don't have to act all weird."

I walked into Jack's office with a feeling of dread growing inside of me. The view I was met with didn't do anything to qualm my fears. Jack was sitting in his chair, his jacket hung up, his arms crossed on his chest. Tad stood behind him, his hands thrust deep in his pockets, looking down and not meeting my eyes. "Sit."

Seemed like Jack forgot how to make multiple syllable words. I thought of a snappy remark, but swallowed it. Instead, I sat down in the uncomfortable-looking chair and squirmed a little.

"Katylin Lisa Harkness-Jones." Jack whispered the name and nothing else. It was like he was trying to hold onto something. I frowned, and for some reason my eyes started to prick with undefined tears.

"Tad? What's going on?" I asked, and he gave a weak smile.

"We…have something to show you." He finally said and gestured toward Jack's computer screen, which he had turned around so that I could view it. There was an old CCTV tape paused. From the date on the bottom of the screen, it was taken six years ago on my birthday. I was ten, the year that I was adopted by the Torchwood family. At least, that's what I thought.

Jack hit the play button, and I watched a scene from my life six years ago.

The screen was pretty much empty. A back alley, a few bags of trash, maybe a few mice crawling along, I couldn't tell, the tape was a bit fuzzy. Then, Jack ran into the tape, looking like he did at that very moment. His military coat was flapping around, showing just how strong the wind was blowing. He had his finger up to his comm, probably talking to the rest of the team. Then, the screen turned a blinding white, and I had to squint my eyes. When the scene cleared, everything looked the same.

Except for a ten year old child splayed out on the alley floor.

Jack rushed toward the child, his gun out, finger on the trigger. Then, I guess he decided that whatever it was wasn't a threat and re holstered his gun before bending down, picking the child up in his arms. He was yelling some words now, probably for an ambulance, or for the Torchwood van to come get him. The Captain took a look around him one last time and glanced down at the child in his arms before disappearing off the screen.

The tape ended, the computer screen becoming all fuzz. I tore my eyes away as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Tears that were made because of that video, because I now know why these strange things were happening.

"T-that was me, w-wasn't it." I choked out.

"You came out of the rift." It was Jack's voice, but I wasn't looking at him. My gaze was stuck on Tad's as I wondered why he didn't tell me. Why no one ever told me that I wasn't from here. That I didn't _belong_. "You were almost dead, horrible wounds, muttering under your breath about how they were all murdered, that there was no hope. We brought you back and had Owen look at you. According to the readings that Tosh got…we concluded that you were from a different dimension."

"That I'm an alien, you mean." I spat, the shock gone, replaced with anger, hurt.

"No, you are human." Tad spoke up, looking me directly in the eyes. "Just…more advanced."

"What?" I whispered, not trusting myself to speak any louder.

"Human's use 6 percent of their brain, average. You're brain was at least 10 percent active, and growing." Jack explained. "Owen did some work, and figured out that by the time you were 16, your brain would start to be able to do more things than just think."

I shook my head, standing up from my chair, not allowing myself to believe. "I'm an alien…so why didn't you just lock me up in your bloody cells? Study me, or kill me?!" I was yelling now. Then, it all clicked into place, like my life was one big puzzle and I had just figure out all the itty bitty pieces. It all made so much sense now.

"You were. This whole thing, my life, was all one big experiment, wasn't it? You don't love me, never did. You just wanted to observe me…." I backed out of the room, my tears flowing more freely now that my heart was broken. "You never loved me!"

"No, Kat!" Tad –no, Ianto, called, stepping toward me. The look on his face was one of hurt, and for a moment my idea crumbled in my head. Then I saw Jack's hand curl around his lover's arm, stopping him from pursuing me, and I turned and ran.

I ran past Owen and Tosh, past the autopsy bay, past all the memories I had from the last six years of my life. I ran through the cog door, through the tourist office, outside to the world. I jumped into my car, jammed the keys into the ignition, and sped off. Sped off into the unknown, not wanting to stop until I got there.

**--Torchwood--**

The unknown happened to be only several miles out of Cardiff, seeing that my gas tank had been almost empty that morning to begin with. While I was pulled off at a gas station filling up, my fingers ran over my phone, my mind willing them to press the buttons, to call someone. Part of me wanted to wake up and find myself in bed with a broken hand and bloody nose. But I knew that wouldn't happen, because I was awake and lost. Lost in a dimension that I didn't belong in.

They didn't have to lie to me, tell me I was adopted from a children's home. I listened to the fabrication of how Tad wanted something more, and how Jack agreed, and they went to the children's home and saw me and it was love at first sight. I gobbled it up, and believed every word until a few hours ago.

Alien. I'm a fucking _alien._

Alien doesn't always mean from outer space. It is something that doesn't belong, that doesn't have a place in wherever it is. Like me. I may have been human, but I wasn't the kind of human that inhabited this version of Earth. It should have baffled me, confused me, but it all made sense. I guess that, deep down, I knew I was different.

I looked at my contacts in my cell phone. So few of them. I scrolled down until I found Derek's number and I pressed the dial button. He didn't answer. I left him a message that, basically, said that I was sorry, but I don't think we will work out after all. I didn't give him a reason. I went through the rest of my contacts, but didn't find anything I was looking for. I needed someone to talk to, someone to sit down with and say everything I wanted to say, someone who would listen and not be flabbergasted by the aliens or me and nod and say they understood.

But the only people who I could tell were the ones who I was running from.

I was jolted back to reality by the click of the gas nozzle, claiming that my tank was full. I replaced the hose back in its rightful position and climbed into my car, starting the engine. I buckled in and glanced in the back mirror before putting the car into drive, and almost screamed.

"Hello luv." Said the man sitting in the back seat of my car.

"My name's John Hart."

* * *

***best friend edit: :D Me again to annoy my fwiend and you all ^.^ JOHN HART. WOOOOO!!! Say it with meh! James Marsters is divorced!!! OH YESSS!!! Back in business.**

**.....-actual author backs away slowly.-**

**Just....review. Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Very happy about the response this story is creating, I hope that everyone keeps it up! Special thanks to my reviewers and silent stalkers, love ya'll. Also thanks to my Beta-Reader, who has read over this chapter for me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, the hub would have many bright colors.**

* * *

"So Jack _never_ told you about me?" Asked the man known as John Hart.

I just shrugged and sipped on my coffee before making a face. I could tell that it was instant, even though the waitress assured me it was not.

"Nope. Not a word," I answered as I took another sip of the coffee. The tips of my mouth turned upward; I was enjoying the look on his face, a look of a man who was thoroughly pissed off. Apparently John wasn't as special to Jack as he thought he was.

We were sitting in a small diner that was about five miles from the gas station where I first met John; if the word "met" could even begin to describe what happened. I'd say, 'discovered him in the back of my car all nonchalant like' but that would be a mouthful. Anyway, the first thing he did to gain my attention, other than scaring the shit out of me, was to hold up a little Tosh-made tracking device that had Torchwood all over it. Apparently, my car was bugged. I knew that Tad and Jack were probably on their way, so I hopped out of the car, ditched my keys, and allowed John to pay for bus fair, 'cause I'm that kind of alien, I guess.

We ended up at this diner, where I ordered coffee without thinking, and John ordered some weird alcohol that even I hadn't heard of...and I live with Jack and Owen. Talk about sad.

"Well, that's depressing," he finally said, taking another generous helping of his drink before ordering another one. He put on the appearance of having Jack's toleration to alcohol, though I didn't mouth my opinion. I really didn't feel like talking about any of them at Torchwood at the moment. I don't even know why I was thinking about them. The bastards.

I shrugged again, since there was really nothing else for me to do. John raised his arm to scratch the back of his red curly hair when I noticed something on his arm. The _same_ something that Jack always had attached to his wrist; the thing that he always pressed to get something to work in the hub. I gestured to it. "What is that?"

"This?" John asked, pointing to it. I nodded. "It's my wrist strap. Dunno the real name for it. Every time traveler has one….mine's the biggest though," he added, a sense of pride-like emotion in his voice.

"Wait…you're a _time traveler_!?" I asked, sitting up very straight in the booth. I was suddenly very interested.

"So is your Jack. Makes you wonder, what else hasn't he told you." It was a statement, one that made Captain Jack Harkness suddenly seem like a stranger to me. A stranger that shagged Tad and helped raise me for six years. More fuel for the fire.

"Everything, apparently." I was surprised at the anger in my voice, and so was John as well, I saw it in his face.

The man leaned back, bringing his cup of whatever-it-was with him. I looked into his eyes, and in them I saw understanding and patience. It made it seem like the only reason John was there was to listen to my problems, which is all I wanted to do at that moment. Spill everything. But, in his eyes, I saw a hint of madness as well, just enough for me to hesitate. That, and the fact that the man was pretty much a complete stranger.

He noticed this as well. "Lemme guess. Jack saved you from some impending doom. Oh, the conquering hero. You fall for him, get stuck in a bloody time trap for five years where _he_ is the wife, damn it, then when you get out, he suddenly disappears, leaving you heartbroken and pissed."

That got a smile out of me. "Not exactly. He did save me though…I think. I'm not sure anymore. I do know one thing though. He lied to me. For _six_ years."

John raised his eyebrows. If it was in entertainment, surprise, or curiosity or a mixture of the three I wasn't sure. But I was tired of keeping all my thoughts to myself.

"Turns out, I'm not human, at least, not from this dimension. I came through the rift."

John smirked. "Didn't we all?"

I looked up, startled. "You're from the rift?"

He nodded. "Among other places. See, Torchwood tells you only bad things come from the rift, because, unlike you and I, they _are_ human. And humans, when they don't understand something, they label it 'evil' and become hell-bent on destroying it.

"But you _do_ understand, don't you Katylin? You understand the concept of dimensions, other realms. And you know what you want, don't you?" He was leaning closer now, that spark of madness growing into a light on insanity. But I didn't care. The words he was saying were the truth, every single syllable. I felt like I knew him, and I felt like I belonged.

"Yes." I whispered, nodding as fast as I could.

"And more than anything, you want to belong." He finished, marking the end of his speech by downing the last of his drink and slamming the table with his fists. I jumped.

"Well, Katylin, I can help you."

"How?" I asked. There was some kind of warning bell going off in the back of my mind, but I ignored it.

He waved his wrist, which had the strap on it, in the air. "We aren't called time travelers for nothing. "

"You can open the rift?" I asked incredulously. "But Jack told me that could unbalance everything, and destroy the _Earth._"

John laughed. "You should know by now that Jack lies a lot. He's a con man, that's what he does."

"You can send me back to my dimension?" I asked, one last time. He nodded.

"I just need you to get me into Torchwood," was his request. That was easy. I could do that.

**--Torchwood--**

I rode a bus back into Cardiff.

The seat was old and torn; the metal was cold to the touch. I leaned my cheek against it, wincing as it pressed into me. I closed my eyes and let all my thoughts flood over me, allowing my smarter-than-normal brain try and process everything. I questioned myself constantly, was I doing the right thing? Jack had to of had a good reason not to tell me about John Hart, right? But I wasn't sure anymore about Jack Harkness. Or Ianto Jones. Or anything relating to Torchwood. I _did _want to go home though, back to my dimension. That was one thing I was sure of, and John said he could get me there.

The plan was simple. Get into the hub, wait for an emergency, then just let him in. John said he would take care of the emergency, and I agreed, as long as no one got hurt. We shook on it.

The bus pulled to a stop and I got out, the Cardiff wind playing with my hair. My alien hair. I hesitantly opened the door to the tourist office, the familiar jingle of the bell alerting everyone that I had arrived. Tad wasn't in his normal spot, but I knew they all saw me the same. I knew exactly where the cameras were. I gave a weak wave toward one of them and heard a click as the secret door was opened.

I let out a large breath as I entered the tunnel, quickening my steps. I wanted to get this over with and leave before I changed my mind. The cog loomed before me and the loud annoying siren sounded, and the Torchwood hub was once again in front of me.

As soon as I stepped through, a small, black-haired woman attacked me. Tosh. I grinned and half-hugged her back.

"We were so worried, but Jack wouldn't let us come find you." Tosh said.

"I…just needed to be alone." I pushed away from her, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She didn't seem to mind. I looked up and saw Tad standing right behind her, his hands held behind his back Star Trek style, his shoulders slightly rounded, head looking toward the floor; it was his trademark stance. I walked up and hugged him, since I knew he wouldn't do it on his own. It was meant to look like a welcome-back hug, but it was really a good-bye hug, since I knew that, any minute now, the alarms would sound and I would be alone in the hub for the last time.

Even Owen was there, with one of his 'I really don't want to be here' looks on his face, although I knew it was just a mask. I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug too, feeling kind of stupid. The silent words spoken, everyone turned back to go to work once again. I looked around, taking in the hub, when my eyes landed on Jack. He was standing just inside of his office, the glass walls not hiding him from my sight. He was staring at me, and he was frowning.

I gave a weak smile and an even weaker wave before going to the autopsy bay to bother Owen.

I was right. It was only a few minutes later that the Torchwood alarm blazed through the building.

"Jack! There's a major disturbance in the middle of the city. At least five Weevil sightings, along with power blackouts to half the city square. Major rift spikes."

The Captain came bounding down the stairs, all ready to take charge. "Owen, Ianto, take care of the Weevils. Tosh, I want you to get to the city power and fix it from the source. Kat, I want you on the computers, try and find the source."

"What about you Jack?" Owen asked, already gearing up with his Weevil hunting equipment.

"I'm going to stay here with Kat. There are a few things I need to explain."

Damn it.

"Now?" Tosh asked shocked at his choice of timing (as I was - believe me), but Jack's look put an end to all arguments.

In a few seconds the hub was silent. I moved to Tosh's chair and tapped a few things into the computer, trying to make it look like I was trying to find the source. Of course, I had already found it; I had found it before I ever entered the hub. I glanced over to find Jack staring at me, that frown still on his face. "What?"

He pulled one of the wheelie chairs over next to mine and plopped down into it, crossing his legs and getting comfy while he stared at the screen. "I know you're angry at me for not telling you who you are, and you should be. But it was for the best."

"How did you know that? How could you _possibly_ know I was better off not knowing."

Jack sighed and gently bumped my chair out of the way and pressed a few keys. A file popped up. My file. He began to read. "Young, about ten years of age. All signs of human life, excluding the rapid mental growth. Suffering from extreme mental and physical trauma. Unresponsive to any attempts of communication."

"Something happened to you in your dimension," he continued, "you wouldn't eat, drink, or talk, other than your ramblings that none of us could explain." Jack said, his eyes vacant, like he was reliving the memories. "So we gave you retcon. Wiped everything, let your wounds heal, then gave you a new life."

I sniffed, wiping away tears that I didn't notice I was shedding. "I want to go back."

"What?" Jack asked, geniuenly confused. "Why?"

I kept my back to him, exiting out of my file and keying a few buttons, glancing at the clock. A few more minutes. "Because _you_ taught me how to save the world, Jack. So why shouldn't I? If I was as bad as you say I was, how do you think the rest of my dimension is fairing? I want to help; I _need_ to help." I turned, locking onto his eyes. "I don't belong here."

My finger hovered over the final key, the one that would allow John access into the hub. But I needed one thing out of Jack first. "Why won't you let me go back?"

Jack blinked his eyes fast, and shook his head. His voice came out shaky. "I…I can't Katylin."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as my finger came down, swiftly striking the final button. "Then I'm sorry."

He frowned, tensing. "For what?"

"For this."

We both turned to see John Hart standing at the front of the Torchwood hub, both of his guns in his hands, that crazy glint in his eyes. Jack stood up immediately and held his hands up, glancing between me and John, the hurt in his eyes evident.

"Thanks Katylin, dear, but I'll take it from here."

My eyes widened as I saw him squeeze the trigger. Jack saw this too, and jumped in front of me just in time. Two loud shots echoed through the hub and I was thrown backwards by the weight of Jack's body. A scream I later identified as my own pierced my ears, and I hit the ground with a thud. There was maniacal laughter, and the smell of blood that was not my own. I struggled to get out from under Jack's body, my eyes glancing toward John as I watched him strut towards the computers, whistling like there wasn't a care in the world. "Bastard! You lied!"

He laughed. "And you're surprised, _why_?"

I unpinned myself from Jack's dead body and rolled him on his back, my hands searching for the bullet wounds. He wasn't breathing, but it didn't worry me. He would be back in a few minutes. When I reached his chest my hands came away red with blood. I swallowed the bile rising to my throat and hugged Jack tightly. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I looked down, and my eyes fell on Jack's waist...his gun. My hand slowly crept toward it, my fingers curling around the handle. This was my mistake, and I would be the one to fix it.

Sadly, John realized this as well and walked, with a bit more speed, over to where I was and yanked to gun out of my grasp. I yelled, but all he did was roll his eyes. "Shut up."

A painful hack came from Jack, followed by a gasp that could also count as a scream. His wild eyes searched for anything and landed on me. He refocused just in time to be slammed back, shot dead again.

"I _said_, shut up." John reiterated, the smoking gun in his lazy hands. "Lemme fix this."

He took Jack out of my hands without any fight from me and chained his hands together behind his back, hooking the handcuffs on a pole cemented into the ground. John smirked at his handiwork then turned toward me. "Now, I'd like it if you turned on the rift manipulator."

He gestured with his gun and I stared at the barrel. Was he going to shoot me? At that point I was past the point of caring. My hands and feet felt numb, and my brain was shut down, my body moving on its own. Some would call it shock; I called it being a wimp. Jack needed me, hell, the _world_ needed me right now, and all I could do was nod.

I stumbled to the computers, where my fingers clumsily danced on the keys. "I…I don't know how."

"Bullocks." John started to gesture with his gun and I flinched. "I know all about your brain, figure it out. I can shoot Jack all day and he'll keep coming back. But what about eye-candy, hmm? I don't think your precious Jones, Ianto Jones will be able to take more than two bullets."

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, my mind racing.

"Because I'm stranded on this bloody planet, and I want to _leave!_" John yelled. His rant was accented perfectly by Jack, whose body chose that exact moment to revive itself again. John smiled and walked over to where he had the Captain chained. He kissed the other man firmly on the lips then retreated, aiming the gun right at his heart. "Any minute now."

"No!" Was Jack's hoarse, desperate cry. "Kat, no! Whatever he promised you, it's not worth it!"

My finger once again hesitated over the kill switch. I had set everything up, imputed the coordinates and everything. Like I said before, I understood the complexity of dimensions, and had a basic understanding of how they worked. I would have made a bloody great time agent.

I looked Jack in the eyes, dread filling his, hope filling mine. "I'm sorry."

I pressed the button.

A roaring sound filled the air as the rift manipulator screamed into life. The world seemed to tilt and turn as a rip was created in the actual fabric of time. There was nothing but light spilling out of the seam, and John let out another maniacal laugh.

"Good bye, my love!" He yelled over the scream of the machine. He raised his hand in a mock salute and jumped through the rift.

I turned and hit a few keys that were supposed to turn the rift manipulator off, but the machine kept going. The computers started going crazy, monitors showing numbers off the chart. I took all the data in in one glance. This wasn't good. Time itself was unraveling. "Jack!"

I ran to the man, my hair blowing all over the place, my body feeling like nothing but a leaf in the very strong wind. I made it over to the man and uncuffed him.

"Where'd you send him?" Jack yelled into my ear, but over the noise I could barely hear him.

"I'm not quiet sure, I just took coordinates from a file labeled 'places never to send someone through the rift.' Figured it would work."

Jack laughed, a strange sight under the circumstances, since I couldn't hear the sound. Another piercing scream as the hub shook brought us back to the frightening reality. "We got to turn it off!"

Jack ran toward the machine, but I grabbed his arm. "I can fix it!" I yelled.

"What?!" But I knew he had heard me. I grabbed him tightly and pulled him close so that he would catch every word.

"A small explosion through the rift will cause it to invert upon itself." I screamed into his ear. I knew there were several small bombs in the Torchwood archives, and Owen had to have at least a few just hanging around. He was that kind of guy.

Jack shook his head. "No! Someone would have to jump into the rift to do that!"

"I know! I reset the coordinates to the ones Tosh picked up when I first arrived." I yelled, and I saw Jack's eyes flash as he realized my plan. It was a long shot, of course. The worst that could happen would be the world would end in a bang, the best being a few people forgetting why they were here. More than likely something in-between would happen, but only if we closed the rift very, very soon.

"I won't let you go!" Jack yelled, grabbing my arms, but I had already made up my mind. I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek, pulling out of his grasp. I struggled to run to the weapons cabinet, grabbing a very big-looking explosive alien device from the shelves. I ran back to the rift manipulator to find Jack on the computers, making last minute adjustments. He was crying.

The rift screamed an agonizing scream, and I knew my time was coming close to being over. The hub was now moving all around, and I started to see glimpses in time, the rift screwing with time itself. I saw a cyberwoman shooting up the hub, Gwen crying on the floor, Owen working on a body, Jack laughing at some joke, Tosh at her computer, Myfanwy flying all around the hub, Ianto making coffee, Jack harassing Ianto, Ianto harassing Jack. And me, standing there through the middle of it all, a look on my face that was the pure definition of Torchwood. And I realized that I would miss it all. But this was the only way.

I hesitated, the bomb in my hands, facing the rift.

I turned to see Jack looking at me, and I ran to him, hugging him again, afraid to let go. "I love you!"

I only whispered the words, but he heard, and buried his face in my shoulder.

"Tell everyone I love them, especially Tad." Then I let go, gave Captain Jack Harkness one last look, then ran toward the rift, toward my home.

Then I got to the edge, and I felt the pull. Every inch of my body screamed as its molecules began to be ripped apart. I closed my eyes, said good bye, and jumped.

* * *

**-Hides- don't kill me. Please. There is one more chapter left, promise.**

**Review!**


	4. Epilogue

**Author's Note: This is it, the final chapter of this short little fic. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and silent stalkers, you guys are awesome, and were the fuel behind my fingers. Also, lots of special thanks to my Beta, couldn't have had my grammar make sense without you. I hope that you guys like my ending, and that I'll see everyone back for the sequel -cough-**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood...don't get me started. X_X**

* * *

Well, it turns out that my calculations were just a _little _bit off. I landed in my dimension, on my world, but the timing was a bit off.

You see, I hadn't actually been born yet.

But I saw the government on my version of Earth and the corruption there. I saw how when everyone had advanced and unlocked minds like mine all they did was destroy, not fix. It truly was an apocalypse.

The wealthy shielded themselves in large homes and islands, while the rest of the world suffered. Children were on the streets; adults were killing for something as simple as a place to rest. It was worse than a nightmare, because you can actually wake up from those.

And, as I stood in the middle of it all, I realized one thing. This was where I belonged.

I felt at home in this wasteland, and at that moment, I realized that if I was to live in this place twice over, then some changes needed to be made.

It was time for a revolution.

I gathered my forces, using all the skills and information I learned from Jack and the others. I made enemies, gained allies, and grew our numbers to count in the hundreds of thousands. I wasn't the only one who wanted change, but I _was _the only one strong enough to do something about it.

When we were strong enough, we started to build a hierarchy of our own; we started planning a government to that would take the place of our current one, if you could even call it a government. I named it Torchwood.

It turns out that my people, when they turn the age of 16, became fully-grown in a mental sense, and as wise as any elder from Jack's Earth. I was 16 years old, and the head of one of the greatest armies I had ever seen.

At this time, we haven't won yet, in fact, we are a long way from it. But I know that we will win, for this is what I was trained for. Those six years taught me so much, prepared me for this, and I thank you and anyone else who is reading this.

I kept my name, Katylin Lisa Harkness-Jones. I kept it and wear it very proudly. It is a name that everyone knows and many fear, all thanks to Torchwood Three.

_This_ is why I am writing this. To thank you, whoever may be reading this, and to let you know that what you do _does_ make a difference, whether it is in your dimension or another. For if it wasn't for you, my planet, no, my universe wouldn't have had a chance.

And if the Torchwood I know is still out there, I want to say that I love you still and always, and even though you may not know who I am anymore due to some technicalities in the rift, I know who you are.

Owen Harper, keep being a pompous ass, because if you weren't then you wouldn't be you. I love you.

Gwen Cooper, I know we never really liked each other all that much or, at least, I didn't since you always wanted to shag Jack... but now I find that I miss you. Hope you and Rhys work out. I love you.

Toshiko Sato, you taught me everything I know about computers; I actually named a system after you here. I love you.

Jack Harkness, _bloody_ Captain Jack Harkness. There really aren't enough words in the universe to describe all the things I want to say to you, many of them not all that pleasant. Keep saving the universe, keep loving, and keep _dying _for what you believe in. Love you.

Ianto Jones. Tad. I miss you the most; just don't tell anyone I said that. You're on my mind every day, you and that coffee of yours. If I made you upset, I'm sorry. I could never express how much you meant to me, and how much I love you. Just promise me you'll keep Jack in line, he needs you more than you need him, trust me on this one.

I would say goodbye, but it really isn't suitable. Because this isn't goodbye, not really. In fact, it is hello. Hello to a new future, in both my dimension and yours.

Katylin Lisa Harkness-Jones.

**--Torchwood--**

Jack stood in a back alley of some god-forsaken part of Cardiff, his finger pressed on the talk button on his comm., a thoroughly pissed look on his face and rightfully so. He had been at Ianto's flat, doing the man a favor and testing his new stopwatch, when his phone rang. The bloody rift never had good timing.

"Are you _sure_ this is it?" Jack asked _again_, his free hand on his hip. There was nothing but trash and the smell of human waste. Wonderful.

"_I'm sure Jack. You're right on top of it._" Tosh's voice invaded his thoughts.

Suddenly, Jack stumbled forward. He held his hands out to steady himself and blinked rapidly, the feeling of Déjà vu washing over him.

Then, the telltale flash of white light alerted the man that the rift was opening up.

"_The rift monitor is going crazy!_" Came Toshiko's voice, but Jack ignored it. He watched, frozen to the spot as a young child came through the rift. She looked to be about ten years old, and was in horrible shape. Even from several yards away, the Captain saw the wounds covering the child's body. He took out his gun, his training and years of experience teaching him that nothing was as it seemed. He took a few steps closer then paused, training his gun on the rift as someone else stepped through it.

Yes, they literally _stepped_ through the rift, like they were entering this side on purpose. This person was no child. She was a woman with long, brown hair and eyes that Jack recognized, but only slightly. Her skin was tough and carried many scars, her body showing signs of fierce war. She saw him and her battle-hardened face lit up into a smile. She gave a wave then picked up the child, placing a thick, leather-bound book in the youngsters place. Then, the woman turned and stepped back through the rift, and the tear closed up, leaving everything as it had been.

Everything but the book.

Jack hesitantly stepped forward and picked up the artifact, running his fingers over the cover. There were letters engraved on the front. 'Torchwood.' Who was that woman who had looked so familiar? Jack tried to place her face with a name, but couldn't.

"_Jack? Everything ok? The readings just stopped dead."_

"Y-yeah, I'm coming." He said, sidetracked, his mind still on the book.

Back at the Torchwood hub, sitting in his office, Jack stared at the book, contemplating on whether or not he should open it. He looked up and saw the place empty, everyone, including Ianto, had gone home. Jack pressed a few buttons on his keyboard and shut off the CCTV in his office, opened the book, and started to read.

_Sometimes people are born into greatness. Other times they fall into it, or carve their own pathway. Sometimes they're pushed into greatness. I was always different. Me, well, I was adopted into it. _

_My name is Katylin Lisa Harkness-Jones, and this is my story._

* * *

**Before you start yelling at me about time paradox's and stuff, yes, I know Kat going back and disrupting the time line will have major consequences. Rest assured, my mind created a reason for it, which will be explained fully in the sequel. For now, though, it works. ^_^**

**Yes, I'm working on a sequel. It may be a while though (as in a month or two) before you see it, because I have two other full length stories in the works, and if I have too many at a time, my updates get farther between and I don't spend as much time on the chapters as I should. But I do promise there will be one. But, for now...**

**-Fin.**


End file.
